


"Better?" "Perfect"

by D_D



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hunter Dean, Hunter Retirement, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, just a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_D/pseuds/D_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes was hard to remember that this was life now. A small farm house lost in Kansas, long mornings, homemade food, a warm body beside him every morning…</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Better?" "Perfect"

Dean stood in front of the mirror, staring at the image in front of him, lost in his thoughts. It couldn’t be, could it? 

A knock on the door startled him. “Dean, breakfast’s ready”. Castiel’s voice came from the other side of the bathroom door. 

“Coming” Dean responded. 

He heard the angel’s footsteps go away and looked at the mirror again. He sighed and cleaned his face. 

He ate breakfast in silence, Castiel barely drank some coffee, since he didn’t need any food. A warm light was entering through the kitchen’s window. Sometimes was hard to remember that this was life now. A small farm house lost in Kansas, long mornings, homemade food, a warm body beside him every morning… No more hunts, no more motel rooms, no more ends of the world, no more fear, no more. 

If someone had told him he would have this life he would have laughed and probably kick that someone’s ass. Because retiring from the hunting life and moving out to an actual house with an angel was not exactly what he had expected. He hadn’t actually expected to live for so long, he just wished he had more time to enjoy this. And that’s why the image in the mirror scared him so much. 

He spent his day fixing an old ford from the 80′s. That’s what he did now. He bought old beauties and fixed them up so they could find new owners. It kept his mind occupied. 

The afternoon arrived without Dean noticing. He just worked on the car, he was having a bad day, he didn’t want to think. 

Castiel was sitting on the sofa with a mug of tea in his hands between his chest and his legs when he came back in to the house, a space documentary was on tv. He looked up at Dean, who had some grease staining his clothes. 

“Are you okay?” Dean didn’t answer, he simply let himself fall in the couch. Cas left his mug on the coffee table and laid back inviting Dean to lay his head on his lap, which the ex-hunter did. “What’s bothering you?” 

“You are an angel”

Castiel snorted. “Yes, I’m aware of that”

“No, I mean… You are an angel and I’m just human.”

Castiel sighed. “Dean, we’ve talked about this. I love you and I wanna be with you, you are worth-”

“It’s not that” He cut him. He was actually embarrassed of the motive of his moping. “I- I’m old”

“What?”

“I’m getting old. I’m starting to have gray hair but you, you are just the same.” He pouted.

“Oh”

“Yeah”

Castiel was silent, like he was trying to figure out something. Dean wanted to hide, he was actually embarrassed, he knew he was being childish.

“Dean” Cas caressed his hair slowly. “Are you afraid I don’t find you aesthetically pleasant?” He said amused.

“Don’t laugh at me.” 

“Sorry” He chuckled. “Dean, your soul is as beautiful as always and don’t worry, I will always find you “hot””. He actually did the air quotes. 

Dean was still unsure. “Even when I’m 70?”. Castiel nodded. “80?” Cas nodded again. “And… wh-when I die…” Dean looked away.

Castiel frowned and lifted Dean’s chin so he looked at him. “When that happens I’ll be waiting you in heaven. 

Dean finally give in and smiled. “Okay.” 

Castiel grinned and leaned down, kissing Dean sweetly. “Better?”

Dean nodded. “Perfect”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!   
> You can stalk me at deaniewinnie.tumblr.com  
> Kudos and comments are always welcomed!  
> Hugs! <3


End file.
